If You Should Run Away
by Emmeline Bondurant
Summary: You wonder why it always ends the same.
1. Chapter 1

The sharp strumming of beautiful chords drifted on the air through the courtyard. Seamus was leaned with his back against a wall, sitting with his guitar held gently in his lap. His calloused fingers plucked over the strings, playing a familiar melody that he hummed along to. All around him several of his friends were either working on assignments or chatting casually.

Dean was the only other of their group that was doing something else, painting on a small canvas as he gazed at the blooming pear tree in the center of the yard. Soft hurried steps sounded nearby and Seamus glanced up to find Parvati walking towards their group. The girl grinned widely as she was greeted by Ginny and Lavender.

She sank down onto the blanket that her friends were sharing and immediately began pulling what seemed to be notes out of her bag, for Lavender looked immensely relieved. Focusing back on the guitar, he shared a smile with the girl as when she glanced his way appearing impressed, "That sounds just lovely Seamus." He nodded with a grin, striking the chords in a quick tune causing her dark eyes to shine with delight.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish for a good shag!" Lavender yelled as she blew out the many candles on the birthday cake and Seamus gave a loud whistle in good humor. His eyes squinted as he cackled along with Dean who was using his shoulder for support. As the party went into full swing now that the birthday girl had arrived, he settled down in a corner of the room as he refilled his goblet to the brim with butter beer.

Pieces of the gigantic cake, that he knew Harry helped Parvati get from the house elves in the kitchen, began to be passed around the room and with no hesitation he dug in. Of course, it was Parvati's favorite flavor - chocolate. Lavender, while dancing away with anyone who asked and having a grand time, didn't like cake; so by default, she always allowed Parvati to choose for her.

As a gap in the mass of students parted in front of him, Seamus caught sight of the girl who had just been handed a laughing Lavender from Neville. Deciding that it was getting late, he stood easily dislodging Dean from his shoulder and made his way over. Leaning in close with a smirk he muttered in the girls ear, "The part'ee was the craic 'Vati! Top Class!" He watched as a shiver ran down her spine, smirk widening.

Parvati turned with a glazed look in her eyes before she smiled, "Thanks Seamus! I'm glad you've had a good time." He leaned in and placed a short kiss against her cheek, fascinated by the red flush he found there. As he realized that he had rendered her speechless again, Seamus gave her one last grin before walking off towards the dorms - Lavender's _'What was that about?'_ follow after him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright everyone, let's settle down. Take a seat with a member of the sex opposite you." At the instruction, the divination class filtered into the seats in the correct manner. Parvati flushed as she found herself sitting across from Seamus, who flashed her a handsome grin. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, sleeves rolled up his arms.

Shaking herself gently, she drew her eyes away from the boy, trying vainly to listen to Trelawney's further instruction. "We are predicting something quite wonderful today students, as love is a beautiful thing." Excited whispers from the female portion of the class erupted, even as Parvati struggled to keep from blushing. Of course the day that they would be giving love readings, she would be partnered with Seamus.

Seamus sent her a wink as he reached forward for the materials provided on their shared table, a vial dropper filled with a clear substance and a small scrying mirror. "There are three possibilities for a proper love reading. After dropping three drops of the serum onto your mirror and having the recipient touch the glass, it will steam up in one of three colors. Red for lust, Blue for lonely, and Purple for infatuation. Begin!"

According to the chapter that she read for that days class, the love reading would give accurate results only if they were in close proximity to their 'significant' other. Seamus took the liberty of going first, taking the dropper and placing three drops on the glass before holding it out to her. Around her, other students were gasping or giggling and with a short hesitation, she placed on finger onto the glass.

The mirror immediately steamed over in a deep violet shade. Unlike how she believed he would react, Seamus simply gave her an almost satisfied smile. As she took the cleansed mirror, a chill ran up her spine. Placing the three drops on the mirror, she held out the mirror to him - hand only trembling slightly. Without breaking her gaze Seamus wrapped his entire hand around hers, placing his thumb against the mirror. Parvati flushed just as brightly as the mirror steamed up red.


	4. Chapter 4

Only a small trickle of light filtered down into the darkness shrouding the Gryffindor common room. Seamus sat with all of his housemates, surrounding the returned Harry Potter. They were all whispering to one another, quickly trying to come up with a plan to either hide Harry or get him into the Great Hall unnoticed.

Across from him, Parvati was scribbling down all of the thoughts that she deemed important. He would only be able to handle one more terrible idea being announced before he would be ready to hex someone. Intent on not wasting anymore time he spoke up, "We shou'd all lis'en to what 'Vati has' in mind!" The room went silent and he basked in Parvati's surprised gaze. "Don' dab you'self do'wn 'Vati, ye has' an idea I can see et."

When even Harry looked to Parvati with an encouraging look, she sighed before laying out her plan, "I think it would be easiest, and safest, if Harry were to dress in one of our spare robes and walk somewhere in the middle of the formation. He's quite shorter than everyone," Seamus snorted in amusement and she couldn't help her grin, "no offense, and would be hard to see. That way we have the best chance of him making it into the Great Hall without detection and we're able to huddle in and protect him should something go wrong."

Harry looked to Hermione who was going over the plan again and again in her head. Finally, she sighed before nodding, "It's the best way. Ron and I will wait here for the Remus and the others, and follow as soon as we can. So, you need to stall as much as you can." Ron looked ready to protest, "It's the only way to do it Ron." At the words, the boy deflated.

Seamus crawled over beside Parvati as Hermione went about giving everyone specific orders in pertains to the plan. "See? I tol' ye, ye were creative." Though she looked worse for wear, just like they all did, her smile lit up her face like he hadn't seen in a long time. He grinned back at her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Everyone began to move, getting into formation when the call from the Carrows' came through for all houses to gather in the Great Hall. Seamus and Parvati stood side by side, fingers entwined between them for the last short moments they had before everything went into motion. Suddenly his fingers were squeezed tightly and he looked into her fearful eyes. He squeezed back firm and murmured softly, "If this is all we ha' left before it gets dodgy, I pro'miss I'll fin' ye." She smiled brokenly at him and promised the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Seamus rushed through the interior of the Castle frantically. After he had helped Neville with the bridge, after he'd blown the supports, he had watched as Collin fell, his eyes fading. The flash of green light had hit him so quickly that no one could react. His eyes that were once vibrant were milky from where his body lay. It had frightened him and he had run, as fast as his legs would take him through the grounds.

He didn't wait to see if Ginny or Neville followed, if anyone else made it out alive. With his heart pounding in his chest and blood screaming through his ears he raced in the search of safety. When he had made it back within the castle walls, he took a right up the stairs plowing through the crowds of students. As he turned down the third floor corridor, he spotted her. There whipping her wand this way and that in a duel with a masked death eater.

Fear tore through him, making his eyes burn with tears, as a cutting hex caught her wand arm - sending her wand flying. Before he could think, he had thrown that unforgiving curse at the death eater, closing his eyes against the green light. As it faded and the monster fell, he ran to her. "Ye' will be a'right 'Vati!" He said loudly as he reached her, wrapping his arm around her waist to support her. "I've got' ye!"

After summoning her wand, he helped her stagger down the hall desperately trying to find one of the abandoned classrooms. Parvati hissed as they finally ducked into a dark room, filled with dust. He threw up a barrier against the door and cast lumos. The abandoned candles in the room flamed to life as he helped her sit against a far wall. With her nod of permission, Seamus stripped her of her robe to better assess the damage.

Fighting back a grimace at the wound, he took his wand and cast a low grade healing spell. It didn't heal the four deep slashes completely, though it did stop the bleeding; but due to healing it partially, later it would scar with further recovery. Parvati pulled him down beside her, holding him tightly as if she were afraid he would disappear. "That's enough, just stay with me." At the words Seamus wrapped her in his arms as his tears finally fell. Together, crying at the harsh realities of their world, they stayed there in their sanctuary praying to avoid Death and all his followers.

::

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
